Tuk Dulaga
Tuk Dulaga was an orc from the Frostwolf Tribe who was in charge of maintaining the orc and human relations through meeting and trading. It was while doing this that he found himself falling in love with Ella Willow, a human woman from a nearby village. This relationship was shunned in his tribe and Tuk was told to change his heart. So Tuk left on a self-imposed exile from the tribe until his feelings changed. It was while on this exile that Tuk heard of an expedition led by the renowned hunter Willard Lacey to hunt wolves for the winter, and signed up. However, the job turned out to be much more than he bargained for when the group was attacked by the Wendigo. Tuk managed to survive as long as he could before one of the members of the expedition turned into the Wendigo and killed Tuk, slicing open his body and feasting on his flesh. Physical Description Tuk was very tall but also abnormally lean for an orc. His skin was a light olive-green and his arms were adorned with a few tribal tattoos. He sported a short black mohawk on his head and had two short tusks. He wore various tribal furs for clothing and had animal skulls attached to his belt as well as bird feathers tied to everything. He used a bow and arrows, as he preferred 'civilised hunting' to just chasing after things in fits of rage like the orcs back in his tribe did. Backstory The Frostwolf Tribe Unlike most orcs, Tuk had an early attitude to things of the mind over physical attributes. His village was reasonably accepting of his unusualness, and chose to use his strengths to benefit the Frostwolf tribe, rather than force their own ways onto him. Tuk knew this was hard for his tribe, and he appreciated the effort they all made. His loyalty to the tribe was unmatched. Once he was initiated into the tribe, he was tasked with maintaining the orc & human relations and trading. A task he had to convince the elders was something worth doing. Forbidden Love This role lead to Tuk travelling to and from the village of Leeside as well as spending a lot of time with the humans. And one human, Ella Willow, charmed her way into his heart. Once the elders heard of Tuks ‘endeavours’ they told him very clearly, that as a member of the Frostwolf tribe, is was his duty to provide the tribe with strong, healthy offspring. However his heart was not his. So he exiled himself from the tribe with the aim to somehow, gain control over his heart once more. The Wendigo's Curse It was while out on this self-imposed exile that Tuk heard of a hunting expedition led by a renowned hunter, Willard Lacey. All Tuk had to do was head to the small village of Belmead before Winter's Peak and a spot on the expedition group was his. Sure, the aim of the expedition was just to hunt wolves in exchange for gold, but Tuk was up for a change of pace as he had grown quite depressed with life's recent events. Tuk had arrived in Belmead the day before Winter's Peak, and met with Willard and the rest of the group at The Howling Horde. Apart from Willard Lacey, the group consisted of their guide, Kane Bolton, a snow elf, Zaleria Naicelea, an armor-clad dwarf, Gartokar Garaninov, and a huge red-headed barbarian, Valor Hecktor. Willard then outlined the plan, which was to head out for the winter and kill as many wolves as they could, gathering up the pelts and meats. He then had a contact in Solwish who would buy them and pay good coin. The next morning the group headed out, and were met with an old woman who in a fit of rage cursed Willard and the rest of the party with the Curse of the Wendigo. After that, the group started to encounter strange happening after strange happening. Wildlife vanished from the area, people started drifting into unconsciousness and others started to have horrible nightmares and visions. One morning Willard disappeared from the camp and was soon found skinned and tied between two trees, before disappearing completely and then showing up again with wolves feasting upon his flesh. The next morning Kane disappeared, and all that was found of him was his face, which must have been ripped off of his skull. Soon after that, Valor Hecktor manifested into what must've been the Wendigo, and proceeded to attack the remaining party members, killing Tuk in the process. The only survivors from the expedition were the snow elf and dwarf, Zaleria and Gartokar, who barely managed to defeat the beast before slowly making their way to the town of Solwish together. The whole incident became known as The Winter's Peak Massacre. Session Appearances Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Orc Category:Ranger Category:Hunter Category:The Hunted Category:Winter's Peak Category:The Winter's Peak Massacre Category:Deceased Category:Hildurn Category:Interludes Category:Caleb Griffiths